


From the Beginning 'til the End of the Line

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, Firsts and Lasts, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: For Steggy Week 2019 - Day 3: Firsts and LastsThese are drabbles of various firsts and lasts for Steve and Peggy.I wanted to write more but I needed to get something posted for Day 3 of Steggy Week. I plan to add more whenever I get the inspiration. Requests are open if anyone has a first or a last they would like me to write! :)





	1. First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Steggy Week Day 3 - Firsts and Lasts
> 
> I wasn't able to write as many as I hoped but I have a few so I will get them posted before the day is over. This will likely be updated periodically whenever I get a request or a new idea.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

**_First Dance:_ **

Peggy had come into that bar in that stunning red dress. She and Steve made plans for a dance after the war. They stuck to that...well the dancing part. They did much more than dancing during the remaining years of the war.

But dancing? They waited for that. Years longer than either of them hoped or expected due to world-saving duties and what not.

It was one of the first things Steve asked her to do when he came back, back to her. He offered her his hand and asked her to dance, in that same gentlemanly way he did everything else. 

She took his hand graciously and he pulled her closer to him, eager to have her in his embrace. 

_ “Um, darling. Aren’t you forgetting something?” _ Peggy had asked.

Steve’s expression went blank before it hit him,  _ “Oh! Duh, music!” _

Peggy just giggled and wiggled out of his embrace and walked over to the record player. She took out her ample supply of records, usually reserved for when she sat alone with a good book on a Friday night. She selected a record by Harry James and set it to play.

Trumpets and various other instruments filled the room as she came back into Steve’s embrace, taking back her position right where she had left it.

Peggy rested her head on Steve’s chest, silently reveling in the beautiful feeling of the top of her head fitting snugly against his collarbone. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle.

They didn’t dance so much as sway but it was everything Steve and Peggy wanted, everything they had ever dreamed of.

Peggy looked up into his ears, they mirrored hers, being glistened with tears.

  
She leaned up, too short to reach him normally and they kissed as music filled the room and the world outside faded away.

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time _


	2. First Time Stiching Each Other Up

**_First time stitching each other up:_ **

“Damnit, Peggy. I told you to be more careful!”

“Oh, so you’re the man and your word is law, is that it?”   
  


“Peggy…”

“Steve, just forget it! Finish the damn stitches.”

“Peggy, I’m sorry. I don’t want you getting hurt, that’s all.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“It’s different, Peggy. I can get shot and heal within hours. You get shot and you could die. You’re lucky the bullet only grazed you.”

Peggy didn’t reply. They were hunkered down for the night in a small inn in Blesle, France. They had fought back the Nazi’s that had tried taking the village but Peggy was shot in her side. Reinforcements had shown up and were taking turns on guard duty until the all continued heading west in the morning. 

Peggy just wanted to be stitched up and get a good night’s rest. She knew Steve had a point but she really didn’t want to admit that to him, for childish reasons mostly.

Steve finished stitching the wound up and planted a soft chaste kiss on Peggy’s shoulder. Peggy shivered, she wanted to indulge him but part of her still wanted to argue. His constant telling her to be careful annoyed her more that in should. 

“Steve..”

“I’m sorry, Peggy. I love you.”

Peggy didn’t have the words to respond, she just leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arm around him and threading her fingers through the back of his hair. 

“I know you’re very capable, Peggy. I just....I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t, Steve. I’m your,” Peggy whispered against his lips as she pushed him slowly down onto the bed.


	3. First Time Steve Drew Peggy

**_First Time Steve Drew Peggy:_ **

For years, Steve and Peggy had debated how his first time drawing her went. Steve swears that she requested it, to tease him in the same way she had by wearing that red dress to the bar. Peggy, however, disagrees. She knows for a fact that the first time Steve drew her was upon his request. He blurted it out accidentally while they were sitting around a campfire discussing his artwork.

Obviously, Steve had drawn Peggy before that but only from his memory and imagination. That time around the campfire was the first time he drew he while watching her, able to capture every detail of her.

She had stripped out of her large jacket and was in just her combat uniform. Steve loved the way she looked in it. Well, he loved the way she looked in anything but still. Even the loose fitting uniform still couldn’t hide her curves and assets. Peggy obviously knew this and was very intrigued by the effect it had on Steve.

The night was rather chilly but it was just the two of them together, away on a mission in France. They were set to rendezvous with the Howling Commandos the next day. This would be the last chance they got to be alone for awhile. And Peggy was going to make the most of it.

She unbuttoned her blouse just enough so that Steve could see the tops of her breasts. She reapplied her victory red lipstick as well, aware that he was watching her the whole time.

“How do you want me?” Peggy asked in her most sexually seductive voice causing Steve to choke up the water that he had been drinking from their canteen.

“To pose, I mean,” Peggy added, teasingly.

“Oh, uh, right. Of course,” Steve fumbled through his words before pointing to where he wanted Peggy to sit. She rested her head in her hand and her elbow on her knee, legs crossed over one another. Her head was just slightly tilted to the side and she had a full beautiful smile that rarely even showed itself lately covering her face.

He sketched her more than drew her. The cold was getting to both of them and they would need to turn in for the night soon. 

Peggy was amazed by the finished product. Steve was such a talent even with only a dull pencil and a worn down sketchbook as his tools. He made her look like a goddess and as far as Steve was concerned, she was. She kissed him firmly on the lips and pulled him into their tent, content to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	4. Last Time Steve Drew Peggy

**_Last Time Steve Drew Peggy:_ **

It was 2016. Peggy was 95 years old. And as far as Steve was concerned, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had many wrinkles, her hair was gray, and her body was much more frail than it ever had been before. But underneath it all, Peggy was still the same woman he fell in love back in 1943.

The color of her hair may have been different but it still had her signature curls. She still wore that victory red lipstick, not many women did anymore but she still loved it. She was still in peak physical shape. She couldn’t exercise anymore but that didn’t stop her from eating a healthy diet. And thanks to advancements in medicine, she was still quite healthy.

Steve and Peggy had been doing some cleaning and dug out an old box. Inside of it sat the infamous red dress that Peggy had worn all those years ago. The night she strode into the bar with the most confidence in the world and only had eyes for Steve. The night they agreed to go dancing once the war was over.

Steve bribed her to put it on by making her favorite tea and promised to bring her home some of Sam’s famous carrot cake when he visited his young friend next.

Peggy laid on their soft vintage couch that she just couldn’t part with. Natasha liked it, vintage stuff was apparently trendy nowadays not that Peggy gave a damn.

Steve positioned her like Kate Winslet in that Titanic movie Steve was always trying to get her to watch with him. Peggy swore that she would die before that damn ship sunk every time they watched it together. 

But she did like the pose. And young Jack Dawson had reminded her of the young boy she met from Brooklyn back in 1943.

She was sure that Rose looked a lot more attractive in this pose than she did now with her old age but if Steve cared, he didn’t show it. His eyes still had hearts in them just like they had every day for the past 60 odd years.

Steve got out his easel and pencils and began to draw her like one of his S.H.I.E.L.D girls. His hands were frail and not as capable as they once were but he trudged onward. He didn’t get to draw much nowadays but Peggy in that red dress was as good an excuse as any.

The portrait turned out just as beautiful as they used to. Steve credited it all to the beauty of his muse but Peggy assured him that his talents were all to thank. They hung the portrait in their joint office along with many others. The office didn’t get much use any more but whenever Peggy wanted a trip down memory lane she would go in there. And now she had a portrait that would show the end of her journey. It was sad but beautiful in a way. Steve’s portraits of her over the years told a story within themselves. A journey of life. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	5. Last Kiss

**_Last Kiss (It’s short but very angsty. I cried while writing this.):_ **

She was gone. In her sleep.

Steve knew this day was coming, even after the Alzheimer’s were cured. After he returned, he prodded Howard endlessly in secret. He confided in the older Stark about Peggy’s fate and begged for Howard to do all he could to find a cure. 

It took years and millions of dollars but he found one. It wouldn’t just benefit Peggy but millions of people throughout the world. The Carter-Rogers Foundation in collaboration with Stark Industries announced the cure and mass produced it, having it available affordably for any and all who needed it.

When the time came and the beginnings of Dementia and Alzheimer’s began to set in, Peggy administered the cure and her mind was restored. It was one of the only secrets that Steve had ever kept from her. His knowing of her fate. It was too heart-breaking for him to face it and she never prodded for it.

She was able to live longer than she had in his original world. But her fate came all the same, shattering Steve's heart in pieces.

Steve called an ambulance and they took her away. He stayed strong for her, it’s what she would have wanted.

After her open casket funeral, when all the guests had gone, he planted one final kiss upon her lips and whispered, “Thanks for being my right partner, Peggy. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> These were quite fun to write even if I didn't write as many as I hoped.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!! And if you have any first or last requests for me to write, just leave a comment and let me know! I would love to write more of these drabbles.
> 
> Thanks again! :D
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
